Heroes and Villains in Love?
by emiko150
Summary: ZOMG! The Powerpuff Girls are in love with villains! But, wait, it's not the Rowdyruff Boys? WTF?


Heroes and Villains in love?

"The city of Townsville… IS IN DISASTER!" A news reporter shouted, running around frantically in a seemingly calm city.

"What's wrong?" A random citizen walking by asked.

"It has been announced that the Powerpuff Girls are in love with villains!" the news reporter shouted, running around still.

Many other citizens joined in the running around as if disaster struck. One suddenly stopped. "Wait. Which villains?" a citizen asked, stopping in his tracks.

The news reporter pouted his lips. "You know, I have NO idea… I say we should go—"

"LYKE THEIR OBVYUSLY IN LUB WID DE RRBZ!!!1!!!!eleven!!" A fan girl exclaimed from the crowd.

The news reporter and other citizens rose an eyebrow at the fan girl as if she needed to be locked up and never let out again.

"Who are the RRBZ?" Butch asked, whispering to Boomer.

Boomer shrugged, having no clue as to what was going on.

Brick slapped both of them behind their heads. "That's us, dummies. Or, for Boomer, dumBies!" Brick laughed at the joke he made.

Butch and Boomer glared. "Hey! I'm not a dummy!" Butch yelled, twitching with anger.

"Yeah!" Boomer joined in.

"Shut up, Boomer, yes you are!" Butch exclaimed, smacking him upside his head.

"Ow!" Boomer cried in pain. He glared angrily at his brothers and the three ended up wrestling on the ground.

The girls came flying in, having been chased out of their house by many reporters and fan-girls harassing them asking who these villains they were in love with are.

"ZOMG! Its themz! THe P0w3rpuff 6irls!!!!one-hundred-eleven!!" The fan girls cried with excitement when the girls came flying in.

The girls on the other hand looked at them in disgust. "Oh, look, it's the people who enjoy letting perverts de-virginize me." Blossom said sarcastically, looking away in irritancy.

"Lyke, OMG! Wi ttly du that to let u end up wid dose hotys/woobies ober dere, tho!!! Yu shud b tanking us, i mean, Brick alweys comes 2 ur rescue!!!!" another fangirl exclaimed, pointing over at the Rowdyruff Boys.

Boomer stuck a finger down his throat, showing that he was going to throw up.

Brick and Butch on the other hand were steaming. "WE ARE NOT WOOBIES!" they yelled together.

"Ew, who would like that _thing_?" Buttercup said in disgust, raising a part of her upper lip as she looked at Butch.

Butch glared. "You're not a sight for sore eyes either, _powderpuff_."

The citizens looked on, confused. "Well, then, who _are_ the villains that you're in love with?"

"We are not in _love_ with them!" Blossom shouted into the sky.

"Yeah, we just see them in a new light." Bubbles said, smiling a little.

"Hmph! I guess _he's_ okay…" Buttercup looked off to the side.

"You still haven't answered our question…" The citizens said, getting impatient.

"i thot wi alredy told u!! their in lobe wid de RRBZ!" a fan girl shouted.

"Ya! Luk, wach!" another fan girl took out her keyboard out of thin air. "And BC suddenly tripped on a rok and fell in2 Butch's arms and Butch held her close to him." she said as she typed on her computer, not bothering to touch the back-space button.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL!?" Buttercup yelled when her body suddenly started walking toward Butch, tripped on a rock, and fell straight into Butch's arms just as the fan-girl had typed.

"AHHH! COOTIES! IT BURNS!" Butch yelled in pain as Buttercup was still in his arms. His arms wouldn't move since the fan-girl had typed that he HELD her close to him.

"BUBBLES! SAVE ME!" Buttercup yelled, trying as hard as she can to get herself out of Butch's arms.

"Nuuuu! Her nam's nut Bubbles It's Bubs!" another girl shouted, grabbing her ears as if hearing the name Bubbles was poison.

The citizens tore the two apart. "PLEASE JUST ANSWER OUR QUESTION!" They yelled, in impatience.

Blossom blinked. "Oh, right, here they come. The villains that have earned our _respect, _not our _love._" Blossom said.

The citizens looked over and saw Ace from the Gangreen Gang, Mojo Jojo, and Him were walking together, coming toward them.

"WTF!!!!!ELEVEN!!!?QUESTIONMARK???" the fangirls yelled. "NUUU IT HAS TO BE THEM!" They pointed their fingers at the empty space that the Rowdyruff Boys used to be.

Butch had run away after being "traumatized" by Buttercup's cooties. And, of course, his brothers followed him.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup walked up to the villains that had their respect. "And unlike the Rowdyruff Boys, they won't explode if we do this!" Bubbles exclaimed when she kissed Him on the cheek.

Blossom joined in and kissed Mojo on the cheek. Buttercup quickly kissed Ace on the cheek, then turned away in embarrassment.

"Leader of Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, what was the reason that you had brought your mouth to my cheek?" Mojo asked, speaking in his strange speech pattern.

Blossom shook her head at Mojo.

"Hey, you, kid, what was that for?" Ace asked, looking a little disgusted.

Buttercup glared and punched him in the face.

Him on the other hand looked at Bubbles and grinned. "If you think I'll blow up like those immature little boys, you're very much mistaken." Him's voice echoed.

Bubbles shrugged and smiled.

"Now, to end this parody," Blossom started.

"We're going to give you fan-girls a message…" Buttercup joined in.

"STOP MAKING US GOOD ALL OF A SUDDEN!" Brick yelled.

"STOP MAKING US A BUNCH OF PANSIES!" Butch joined in the yelling.

"WE ARE NOT WOOBIES!" Boomer yelled too.

"BC stands for Before Christ, not Buttercup!" Buttercup shouted.

"My name is not _Bubs_." Bubbles said, not wanting to yell.

"Stop de-virginizing me." Blossom said, half angry and half sad.

"And last but not least, SAME EYE COLOR AND HAIR COLOR DOES NOT MEAN WE'RE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!"

* * *

Ok, that was like, so painful. (The fan-girl comments). Wow, parody stories are fun. I should make some more often.


End file.
